1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to male incontinence devices, and specifically relates to male incontinence devices with external receptacles for male genitalia and urine.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Males having urinary incontinence often wear devices and undergarments to accept and contain urine. Many of these devices and undergarments can be awkward to apply or use. Other devices are readily apparent to others that may see the device or undergarment, creating embarrassment for the wearer. Still more devices do not provide ease of use when the wearer is able to control his flow of urine and can urinate into a typical receptacle or fixture as done by the majority of males. Furthermore, many of the existing devices and undergarments designed for male incontinence issues involve disposing of the entire device or undergarment after urine is collected within the device or undergarment. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a male incontinence garment that provides an ease and familiarity of application for the wearer, and appears to others as a typical men's undergarment. Additionally, it would also be beneficial to provide a male incontinence garment that is easily used during situations when the user is able to control his flow of urine into typical fixtures, and minimizes the amount of disposable material within the garment.